The Framing of Teresa Lisbon with Patrick Jane At Her Side
by dadby
Summary: This will be one shot of the episode 2x3: Red Badge, but with more JISBON. The hell with Sam Bosco. By the way, I'll never show how Patrick thinks since it's hard to. Please don't forget this is FANFICTION, so I can write my characters and such how I please...I just want people to enjoy my thoughts. May be OOC


Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will. The Mentalist series is awesome-with some obvious drawbacks-and also, this _is _FANFICTION, but still don't own. Damn. Bruno owns Mentalist.

Just a warning: I recently watched The Mentalist, so I have not seen them in order, so I'm sorry for all my mistakes. This will be one shot of the episode 2x3: Red Badge, but with more JISBON. The hell with Sam Bosco. By the way, I'll never show how Patrick thinks since it's hard to.

~Italics without quotation marks thoughts and flashbacks.

~Italics with quotation marks are more 'expressed'.

Enjoy!

Teresa Lisbon, Senior Agent for the California Bureau Investigations, was sitting on a couch in an office for the last few weeks, one day out of the week. She sat and stared at the wall, unhappy that she still has to see the psychiatrist, considering her own partner, Patrick Jane, was free right away.

And he was the one who shot the man!

She sighed inwardly. She knew Patrick would kill for her, just like she'd kill for him. He was her best friend. She needed him, as much as she needed air. He kept her on her toes and happy at times, but most recently, he seemed to be staring at her more lately which gave her butterflies.

_I know I have feelings for Patrick…but what kind_? She mused. _I'm so new to relationships, but with Patrick, it feels natural_.

She looked up at the light and wondered how her team viewed Patrick. She knows Agent Grace Van Pelt values Patrick and would protect him as well, just as Agents Wayne Rigsby and Kimball Cho. They were all a tight family that no one can penetrate, not even her old partner, Sam Bosco.

Grace, a tall red head, was nice on the inside and tough on the outside.

Wayne, a tall, dark haired man, was a softy, but tough when you messed with people he cared about. What intrigued her though, was what he sometimes thought was right, when sometimes it's wrong.

Now, Cho, the short Asian man, was tough through and through, but he's family, so therefore, he's nice to his friends only.

_My big family_. Teresa smiled, remembering how bad her real family is. Mother and father dead with three brothers out there in the world. Mother died in a tragic accident and father became an alcoholic and abusive, before committing suicide.

She felt tears prick. _My screwed up life_.

Sam, the man that took their Red John case, had made Patrick sadder.

She doesn't blame Patrick. If someone killed her family, she'd go after the son of a bitch, too.

She sighed outwardly this time and noticed her psychiatrist looking at her in the corner of her eyes. She looked at the older man and sighed again. _I can't help it if I don't want to talk about my life and friendships with you_.

Finally, Teresa was annoyed. "We do this too, you know," She smirked while playing with her hands.

"What's that?" He asked with a smile.

"Silence is a weapon," She explained. "Make people uneasy. Make them talk,"

He nodded and shrugged. "I get paid whether you talk or not, Teresa,"

She glared at him before turning away. _Stealing the CBI's money_. "CBI's been paying you for five weeks now, Doctor. This was supposed to be routine,"

"Routine like you'd have to see me after a shooting, sure," He pointed out. "Not routine that I have to sign off on you,"

Teresa looked at him. _Yeah, you keep holding that over my head_. "I didn't even pull the trigger on Tanner, damnit. Jane did and you signed off on him after one session," _Why does the shooter get less time than the victim_? Teresa puzzled over that for weeks now and kind of annoyed her.

The man smiled. "He has good mental health,"

Teresa raised an eyebrow. _To a degree, yeah_. "Now I want to see your license to practice," She joked.

"Ha, ha," He said sarcastic.

"Ha, ha," Teresa mocked. "I got six open cases and I'm testifying in two more. I don't have time-,"

"It's not as if you have anything to talk about," He interrupted as he grabbed a file off his desk. He opened the file. "Mom dead when you were twelve,"

Teresa froze. _Bastard_.

"Three younger brothers and an abusive alcoholic Dad," He closed the file and stared at her. "Who is now dead also,"

Teresa flared her nostrils in anger and turned to him. "It doesn't say abusive," She corrected before taking a drink of coffee. She made a face instantly. _Bleah_!

"But he was, yeah," He said softly as their gazes locked.

"This coffee tastes like crap," She smiled, changing the subject. _Why can't I be impassive as Patrick_? She put her cup down. "Seriously,"

He put his file back. _It's supposed to_.

They sat in a little bit of silence.

"Are we done?" She finally asked as she looked at him.

"No," He shook his head. "Let's talk about what you want to talk about," He sat back. "What do you do for fun?"

Teresa scoffed. "Fun?"

"Yeah. That thing you do when you're not working,"

"I…" She wracked her brain with a smile. _I think about Patrick and probably relieve myself to his image_. "What does this have to do with anything?" She asked as her phone rang. She made a face at him before digging her cell phone out.

She looked at the number. "Lisbon," She listened. "Yeah, I'll be right there,"

The man felt annoyed a little bit. _Getting her to talk is like pulling teeth_!

She hung up.

"Duty calls," He said in a resignation voice. "I get it,"

Teresa made another face at him before smiling as she got up and left. She stopped at the door. "Doctor Carmen, why won't you sign off on me?"

"Because there's something you want to tell me first," He implied.

She furrowed her brows.

"I'll see you next week," He smiled.

_Yay_. She frowned before leaving with a deep scowl.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Teresa walked around the corner of a building into an alley with her team, Cho, Jane, and Rigsby. "How did we catch this one?" She asked.

"Switchboard got an anonymous call saying there's a dead body two blocks from us, here we are," Cho answered nonchalant as usual.

Patrick walked beside Teresa, looking at her every now and then. _Beautiful, but yet looks annoyed and sad_. _I wonder if she knows I have feelings for her, feelings I haven't felt since Angela…feelings that make me comfortable around her. Feelings that make me feel suffocated when she's not around_.

Then again, she was his best friend, more so than the other members of the team. Not that he'd tell them _that_, of course.

Grace was standing at the end of the alley already. "There's just one problem,"

"No body?" Patrick guessed as he eyed his surroundings.

Grace cocked her head. "No body," She clarified.

Teresa groaned inwardly.

"Please not the dumpster, please not the dumpsters, _please _not the dumpsters," Rigsby prayed over and over.

_I guess we're so used to this job, we're picky on where to find the bodies_. Teresa realized. _And I doubt that's normal_.

Cho and Patrick looked at the tall man.

"Look around for the body and see what you see," Teresa ordered with humor in her voice.

They walked into an area that was big and shaped square. They all took in the surroundings and noticed bins, dumpsters, and ladders.

Grace went right.

Cho went straight, but towards Grace.

Rigsby went left.

Patrick went to stand by Teresa, wanting to talk to her and look into those eyes he loved so much. He studied her as she seemed fidgety.

"Trig day, huh?"

"No," She answered as she looked into sky blue eyes. _Why am I even bothering to lie_? _He's my best friend, for God's sakes_.

"Yes," He countered, looking at every inch of her face, his heart racing. "You have the line in between your eyebrows. He annoys you and besides you smell a little. You don't smell spicy like you normally do, but like cigar smoke,"

She felt her lips twitch in a threatening manner to smile. _So I have a scent that Patrick attuned himself to_. She pulled her jacket around her, insecure as always he can read her-well, everyone-like a book. "I'm annoyed because I forgot my cell phone," She jerked her jacket.

"Oh, right," Patrick bit his lip from smiling.

Teresa cast him a look before looking at her team. "Cho!" She called. "Anything?"

"Nothing," Cho answered.

Patrick looked back to see a seriously long line of ants walking on the building in the same direction. _Oh_. "Did you know that if you weigh every living thing on planet Earth, the quarter of that mass will just be ants?" He asked Teresa.

_Huh. Fascinating. You learn something new everyday_. "That's a lot of ants," She replied with a weird look.

"Yes,"

"Cho, anything?" She called again.

"No sign of a body," Cho answered as Rigsby got up from checking underneath the dumpsters. Grace stood close by, dejected.

"Alright then, look in the dumpsters and let's get out of here," Teresa sighed, knowing they'd hate it. _Who doesn't_?

All three looked at each other, but Rigsby looked towards Lisbon.

Cho pointed at Grace who put her hands up in defense.

"I did it last,"

Rigsby pointed to Cho, just as Cho looked at him. Rigsby hated going against Cho and knew that look. "Ah man. I just got this suit,"

"Alright," Cho decided. "Rock, paper, scissors, on three. One, two, three," He spoke quickly.

Teresa and Patrick watched in amusement.

Cho lost since Rigsby said yes and punched his hand. He laughed and smiled at Grace, who returned the smile as Cho got out gloves to look inside.

Teresa dropped her head to the side, used to her team's antics.

"Enjoying the fall, huh? No rain," Patrick said.

Teresa looked up with a frown. _I like rain_. She looked at Patrick then, realizing he only said important facts if he knew something.

"That's why those ants are looking for moisture," He pointed behind them and she turned to follow his gaze. "Wherever they can find it,"

"Then why aren't the ants in the wet sticky dumpsters?" Teresa asked as she understood now.

"Exactly," Patrick felt proud his girl was getting better. They both walked up the little path. "Because they found somewhere else that has a little more…," He smelled something. He nearly gagged as his mind registered the smell. "Oh,"

Teresa looked at the door as Patrick looked at her quickly before turning to call. "Rigsby! A little help here!" _She's too tiny_.

Rigsby looked up from where he was digging in bins with Grace and walked towards Jane and Lisbon.

"Oh, please," Teresa smirked before grabbing the metal door and pulling it open to the side.

The body rolled out.

_Oh, God_. Teresa thought as her mouth opened and her eyes widened. She stared down at the body. She looked at Patrick.

Patrick looked back at the petite brunette to see wide green eyes. He looked down at the body just as the other three arrived.

"Looks like three to the chest, point blank," Rigsby announced as he looked the body over.

"Perfect triangle formation," Grace realized aloud.

Patrick looked at Teresa again, to see her eyes bright in recognition. She continued to stare at the body in disbelief, but no sadness. _That must mean she knows him, but hated him_.

"No brass. Looks like the shooter took the shell casing with him. Pro job," Cho told them.

Teresa felt Patrick's gaze on her and looked up at him. She knew that look.

"I can't find any ID," Rigsby muttered and stood back. "Call forensics and run it for prints," He walked away.

"Who is he?" Patrick asked Teresa.

_Yeah, knows me too well_. Teresa thought. "Names William McTier from San Francisco and a child rapist, served six years in Pelican Bay," She answered and proud her voice never wavered.

"And you know this how?" He smiled.

She smiled tightly. "I'm the one who sent him there,"

"Huh," Patrick wondered how much he doesn't know about his best friend.

"Anyone want to go for a bear claw after?" Teresa asked as she walked away.

The team stared after their boss in confusion before following.

"Can't say I'm hungry," Patrick grimaced as he looked back at the body and followed Rigsby.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Teresa and Patrick sat at a desk with four coffee mugs upside down in front of them. Teresa loves this game because she can see how Patrick really works.

They both had their eyes closed.

"I'm going to read your thoughts," Patrick opened his eyes and looked at Teresa with her eyes closed. _At this point, I can stare at her and she can't object_. "I want you to take a deep breath,"

Teresa took a deep breath with a slight smile on her face.

"And out," He watched her carefully as she let her breath out through her mouth with the same smirk. "Were you concentrating?"

She nodded as her mind was very blank at the moment.

"Name as many twentieth century presidents as you can, now,"

Teresa made a face, but did as he asked.

"Good. Now take another deep breath in,"

She did so.

"And out,"

Air blew through her mouth.

Patrick was slightly mesmerized by her pink mouth with thick lips. "Concentrate on what mug it is under,"

_The second to the right_.

"I'm listening to your thoughts," He concentrated on her face harder now.

_I love you, I think_.

"Don't shout,"

She nearly fell out of her chair. _Did he actually hear that_?

"I can hear you,"

She felt her heart race. _The second to the right. The second to the right. I love you. The second to the right_.

"Open your eyes,"

She opened them to see his beautiful face and blushed a little. _Please don't know_.

He reached over and lifted the mug the second from the right and grabbed the bill, holding it up triumphantly.

Teresa still felt amazed. _Wow_. "You did have a twenty five percent shot," She teased him.

"We can do it…" He faltered. _Can we do _it? He wondered. "All day and I'll get it every time," He went back to pointing out the obvious. _Do I really want to do that with Teresa so soon_? _Hell yeah_. He felt like smirking.

She snatched the money out of his hands. "How'd you do that?" She looked at the mugs in fascination.

"You told me," He told her seriously. "Our minds are in sync,"

"Damn right they are," She teased. "That's why you're my best friend,"

He smiled. "In fact, right now, I'm getting something…it's a nickname…Saint Teresa," He pointed at her.

She stilled. _I hate that name and I especially don't like the asshole who gave me that damn nickname_.

"How come you never told me how you know Agent Bosco?" Patrick asked his curiosity hiding his hurt, but Teresa knew him well enough.

"He doesn't matter, that's why," She answered.

"But, he does now," Patrick said.

"Because he has the Red John case," Teresa clarified.

"So, we're still best friends?"

Teresa hated his insecurity. "For a very long time…unfortunately," She teased.

He smiled, relieved she'd prefer him than Bosco.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"That's pretty good," Sam Bosco's voice spoke. "You should get an act together. Can you do Barbra Streisand?"

The team looked at Jane and than at Lisbon.

"Don't tempt me," Patrick's voice went cold.

Teresa looked at Sam. "I thought he did yours pretty well,"

Grace pursed her lips and looked down.

Cho and Rigsby looked at each other.

Sam eyed her. "I see. I just came down to see if you wanted any help with William McTier,"

"We have it," Teresa assured him, her voice also different. "We even have the last victim's father coming in,"

Sam nodded and looked at Patrick. "Well, let me know if you need help. For old time's sake," He implied.

Teresa narrowed her eyes.

Sam left.

"Old times sake," Patrick repeated, jealousy rearing in his veins.

Teresa scoffed. "As if," She knew Sam very well and she knew he was egging on Patrick. She turned to him. "You shouldn't pay attention to him," She whispered softly.

The team looked at them.

Patrick looked at her soft face. "Meh,"

Teresa sighed and shook her head.

"Maybe he doesn't like the competition, Boss," Grace said with a smile while on her computer.

Patrick looked at her as did everyone else. _Sneaky devil_.

"Maybe," Teresa agreed.

Now, everyone was shocked. She agreed that Patrick was competition. She looked at everyone. "What?" She asked.

"You just agreed Sam doesn't like Patrick because Sam isn't Patrick," Cho said.

Teresa looked confused. "Yeah, I know,"

Grace looked at Patrick, who stepped back in shock.

"He is my best friend," Teresa laughed a little.

Grace smirked at Patrick who had a huge grin.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey, we have a problem," Rigsby ran in the office of the DA where Cho, Lisbon, and the DA were, startling his boss and Cho.

Cho and Teresa looked up.

"They just got a print of the gun that killed McTier,"

"That's a problem?" Cho asked.

"Yeah," Rigsby bit his bottom lip. "Boss, the print is yours,"

_What_? Teresa asked as she stared at Rigsby. _That's not possible_. "What?" She whispered in disbelief.

Cho looked at Teresa, shocked.

She felt her mouth drop open. _Patrick…I need you_.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Teresa sat in Virgil Minelli's office as he talked to her with a gun in his head with red plastic seal.

"Your fingerprints are on the magazine of the murder weapon," Minelli spoke, mostly in shock himself.

Teresa looked away shocked.

"Tell me what I should be throwing up in the bathroom right now?" Minelli asked her as he put the gun on his desk.

"It's a lab error," Teresa spoke, trying to reassure herself. "They're overworked and over funded," She smiled. _Please don't let this be true. Patrick, where the hell are you_? "This happened last year with the LAPD,"

Minelli looked at her. _She's my best Agent. This can't be happening._

"Just have them retest it," Teresa pleaded. "Come on! You don't think I did this?"

"What I think is that I'm up to my ass in this in political quicksand," He told her as he sat down on his desk.

Teresa looked down.

"You and your team are off the case, obviously," Minelli ordered.

"I understand," Teresa spoke softly. _Patrick_! "Are we throwing this at the FBI?"

"No," Minelli laughed. He looked up and told the man to come in. Teresa looked over to see Sam enter.

_Ah, crap_. She cursed.

"Hey, Lisbon," Sam greeted.

"Bosco," She returned.

"He knows about the McTier case about as much as you do. Makes sense," Minelli shrugged. "I had to pull some strings,"

Teresa stared at him.

"If you're guilty, I want you nailed,"

Teresa turned her head to smirk. _Thanks for the confidence, chief._ "Okay,"

"So you understand I have to ask you some questions," Sam told her.

"Shoot," She shrugged. _Patrick, damnit, where are you_?

The door then opened and in strolled her best friend.

Teresa sighed in relief.

Sam and Minelli noticed.

"Hi, everybody," Patrick greeted after noticing Teresa's relief. _Shit, I better help_.

Sam put his hands up at Minelli, who only shrugged.

"Jane," She said in relief.

"Lisbon," Patrick smiled and sat next to her on the couch, quite closely. "Bet you wish you wore some gloves huh?" He teased.

She smiled. _I knew I could count on you_.

"You have some input here?" Sam demanded.

Patrick's smiled faded.

Teresa narrowed her eyes.

"No, just nosy,"

"He can stay, if he wants to," Teresa looked at Sam.

"I want to," He sat back on the couch, pulling Teresa with him.

Sam narrowed his eyes. "Where were you Tuesday night?" He asked her.

Teresa thought. "I was at home, watching television. Nobody saw me," She answered.

"What did you watch?"

"Some reality show,"

"Which one?"

Teresa wracked her brain, but she came up blank. _Oh, no. Why is my memory blank? Why now_? "Cooking show with a man," She glanced at Patrick for help.

Patrick now understood. _She can't remember. My Teresa can't remember._

Sam studied her. "Oh yeah, that one," His voice was sarcastic.

Minelli furrowed his brows.

"The angry man," She was desperate.

"Oh, yeah, that one," Patrick agreed as he sat up, his hand on her lower back.

"Yes," She felt relief.

"I know the one. That's good. The cooking show. Tuesday nights," Patrick lied.

"Yeah," She nodded and smiled at Sam and Minelli.

There was silence as Sam looked at Minelli who shrugged in return.

Teresa felt tense and she knew Patrick can feel it, since his hand was back on her lower back making soothing circles.

"So, I can set up a time for you to take a polygraph," Sam told her.

Minelli crossed his arms.

Teresa looked at the man, confused. _But, I'm not guilty_. "No," She said when she realized what was happening. "I didn't kill McTier,"

"Nobody said you did, yet," Sam told her.

"Yet?" Teresa asked astonished. She looked at Patrick, who had his gaze trained on Sam with narrowed eyes. She got up quickly and left before she began bawling her eyes out.

Patrick sighed and stood up.

Sam looked at her as she left.

"You handled that well," Patrick's voice was cold. "Good luck on the case," He told Sam before walking out as well.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Teresa sat at a table on the roof, waiting for Patrick to come.

He asked to meet her for coffee so they can talk.

She agreed.

She looked up to see him sit across from her. "What's up?" She asked softly.

"Thought you might want to be outside so you can express your anger without restraint," Patrick told her.

_I feel like crying_. She wanted to tell him, but she didn't want to seem weak. "Why?" She asked softly.

"I know you lied about the alibi,"

She took a sip of her coffee. "I can't remember,"

Patrick nodded.

"I can't remember what I did on Tuesday night, it's weird,"

"Thank you," He said, glad she didn't try to lie. Then again, he knew she would never lie to him, not that she can. "The memory is there. We can get it back. If I put you in a light trance-,"

"I don't want anyone in my head," She interrupted softly.

He eyed her. "What if something traumatic happened and you're blocking it out?"

"I didn't kill McTier,"

"Well, let me hypnotize you so we can be sure,"

She eyed him. "Let me try the polygraph first,"

Patrick nodded. "I can wait,"

She touched his hand. "Thank you,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Teresa walked to Patrick sleeping on the couch, tears in her eyes. _I failed the polygraph and lost my badge_. She studied the handsome blonde man. "Jane," She called softly, enough to wake him.

Patrick sighed and woke up. He turned his head back to see an upside down Teresa. _Oh, dear. She failed_. "You want to do the hypnotism now?"

She nodded, her voice thick with tears.

Patrick nodded.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Teresa unlocked her door and let herself in and Patrick followed behind. _This is the first time Patrick ever came into my home_.

_This is the first time I seen Teresa's home_. Patrick thought as he eyed her valuables and who she is. He noticed a CD that made him smile.

"Are we going to do this?" She asked him fearfully.

"No,"

"No?" She repeated as her voice got higher.

Patrick turned around. "I will not hypnotize you. You're too stressed," He told her as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked with tear filled eyes.

Patrick felt a pang of hurt. His Teresa was crying. "Now, it's okay, shhh. I have to make all the stress leave your body. Maybe have you count down from a hundred," He stared into her green eyes. "Ninety-nine, ninety-eight…we go around…ninety-four, ninety-three…" He waved his hand in front of her face and was satisfied she was under a light trance after all. "Listen to me, Teresa, all the stress would have to melt away…you have to feel calm and relaxed…you're very safe, feel safe…I am not hypnotizing you, so just relax,"

He watched as her eyes clouded over and then finally started to close.

"You're not falling into a deep relaxing state,"

Her eyes closed as her mouth opened slightly.

He leaned closer. "Sleep," He ordered.

She slowly fell forward onto him and he patted her head.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"You're going to stay in this relaxed state while we think about Tuesday night," Patrick softly spoke to Teresa who was sitting in her armchair, eyes closed.

"But first, sometimes you dance to that Spice Girls CD, don't ya?" He grinned. _My Teresa, dancing to an old tune. This I so want to see_.

"Yeah," She answered with a smile. She moved a little.

Patrick grinned. "I thought so."

She danced a little more in her seat.

"Now, Tuesday…you can watch the whole thing like a video. Every detail is in focus. You can zoom in to any moment you want. You can fast forward. You are in total control, okay?"

"Okay,"

"Let's fast forward a little. Later in the day, you're about to leave CBI," Patrick hinted.

"Van Pelt is working late again," Teresa told him. "She's a hard worker. She might do well if she manages not to sleep with Rigsby,"

Patrick smirked. "Where do you go now?"

"I…I…" Her eyelids began fluttering. "I…home?"

"Do you? Where…where do you go, Teresa?" He leaned forwards. _No, please don't let her have done it_.

"I'm in my car…it's low on gas," Her eyelids fluttered more.

"It's okay. You're in a trance state. Everything's okay,"

"I can't…I…"

"What do you see? Where do you go?"

"I…" Eyelids fluttered more. "I don't know…" She breathed. "It's blank…I just see a blank screen,"

"It's alright…it's alright," He soothed.

"I don't…I don't know where I went…I can't remember…I don't know where I went…" She breathed.

"It's okay," Patrick whispered and put his hand on her forehead and knee.

"I can't remember," Teresa spoke with clarity as she woke up.

"That's a little weird,"

She sighed and stood up. "I thought you were the best. I want my money back," She joked.

Patrick made a noise and smiled. "Yeah," He turned back to her.

She looked at him, noticing he seemed worried. "Why can't I remember?"

"It's interesting, isn't it?" He stood up.

"Yeah," She replied. _I can't remember. I killed him_. "Thanks for trying,"

"I'm not going to give up that easily," Patrick said. "You're my best friend,"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I can count on you not to tell the team?" She started to cry.

Patrick felt pain. "Oh, Teresa," He moved to her and gathered her in his arms. She held on to the front of her shirt as she sobbed in pain. He held her close and rubbed her head and back soothingly.

"I can't remember," She sobbed.

"It's going to be fine," He whispered with a closed throat. "It will be okay, I promise,"

She just held him and cried. "I can't remember, Patrick,"

He held her closer and tighter, putting his head on hers as she cried more.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Teresa stared at Sam in the face with her two team members, Rigsby and Cho, standing behind him. She looked sick and wondered if they'd notice.

"Will you please trust me?" Sam asked.

Teresa made herself twitch. "I'm sorry. You don't understand," She twitched more as she backed up. "Later you will,"

Sam was confused. _Is she twitching_? "Are…are you medicated or something?"

"Okay, I'm alright!" She yelled as she looked down. "I'm fine!"

Everyone stopped talking and looked at her.

"What the hell is everyone looking at!" She yelled and pulled away from Sam.

Rigsby and Cho stared.

"I'm fine!" She stared at Sam. "Just stay the hell away from me!" She pushed Sam aside. "I'm done with this crap! I am done!"

Sam watched her leave, scared for her.

"Get out of my way!" She yelled.

Rigsby and Cho moved, both wearing neutral faces but their hearts raced for their boss' sanity.

"I'm done!" She moved past. "I'm sick of everybody!"

Cho looked at her while Rigsby glared at Sam. They both went down the stairs to follow Lisbon.

She raced down the stairs and stalked to her office, right past Grace and Roy.

Grace looked at her boss with a mug in her hands.

All three men looked also, but stopped following and went into the bullpen.

Teresa paced over and over.

"What was that? Lisbon?" Patrick walked in casually, not the least bit worried.

"She's freaking out," Sam told him.

"Oh, come on. It's just Lisbon,"

"She's a little stressed," Cho pointed out.

"What is going on?" Grace asked Jane with fear.

Teresa then grabbed her chair and heaved it up with all her might and threw it through her window.

SMASH.

Patrick looked over as everyone stood and he ran over, the team following also.

"Sorry," Teresa spoke to the window. She turned to see Patrick running to her and noticed his expression. "What's this happening to me?" She teared.

Sam entered the office as well.

"It's alright," Patrick told her softly. "Let's go,"

Sam eyed her. "I'll take her," He told Patrick.

She looked at Sam. "No…leave me alone," She muttered her eyes going everywhere and she walked out with Cho guiding her.

Sam looked at Patrick.

Patrick looked back at Sam.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Teresa listened to her iPod as she poured alcohol in a cup, wearing just a jersey that had the name Lisbon on the back.

She put her gun in a specific place and let the pills lie on her coffee table. She danced to the music, the jersey barley covering her thighs. She swung her hips and danced around as she sang to the song.

She looked sick.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Teresa opened her door.

There stood Roy Carmen, her psychiatrist.

She rolled her eyes but walked away, leaving her door open to obviously let him in. She hoped he would.

He smiled. "Minelli asked me to drop by, well ordered me to drop by actually," He explained as he shut her door. _She looks like she's been crying_.

She glanced back but kept walking to the living room.

"Can we talk?" He frowned.

"Minelli?" She asked.

"He's worried about you. We all are," He followed her.

"Cause I had a meltdown?" She asked. "Or because I killed a man?"

He felt it hard to concentrate with her standing there, clad in a jersey.

He looked at the things on her table and the name of her bottle. "Wait…you killed McTier?"

"How the hell would I know?" She asked with her gun in her hand. "Maybe."

Roy felt his heart race at the sight of her gun. "I…Teresa, you want to put away your glock there?"

"Very good eye, Doctor," Teresa shook her gun. "The glock nine millimeter," They stared at each other. "The safety is at the trigger. How stupid is that? I mean, it's kind of not having a safety at all,"

"How about you give it to me?" He smiled.

She pointed the gun at him. "Don't look at me like that,"

He closed his eyes, scared for his life now.

"Don't look at me like that…this is your fault," She choked.

Roy felt like crying. "Teresa…"

"You unlocked too many things in my head and now I can't remember. My head is messed up and it's your fault," She cried a little while waving the gun. She spoke the truth this time. She did feel like this.

"Teresa, look, put it down," Roy begged. "You need to be calm and put down the gun," He spoke slowly.

"Calm?" She squeaked. "You were right, Doctor, there was something I wanted to tell you," She pulled the gun back and casually used it towards her head. "I act calm on the outside, but on the inside I feel like I'm going to explode,"

Roy nodded.

"All the misery and the pain I see everyday, makes me want to scream, and I lock it down," She cried as she took the feelings from the inside of her and spoke truthfully. "I locked it down because I have to be calm and rational because it's my job," She cried more. "But I want to pull this trigger. I want to kill,"

"You're angry," Roy spoke. "And I hear that."

"I think I did it," She looked at him. "I think I killed McTier,"

"Shhh," Roy spoke softly. "Teresa…if you did it, that's okay. He was a bad man," He spoke clearer. "No reason for you to hurt anyone else…or yourself,"

Teresa stared at him, the gun at her head. "I still can't remember,"

"You can and you will and when you do Teresa, when you push through to the truth, all this wait and worry will come off your shoulder,"

She eyed him. "Okay,"

"I want you to visualize that scene for me. Right at that moment, you went in the alley after this _terrible_ man. Can you see him?"

She shook her head. "No. Well, yes, yeah, maybe,"

Roy nodded. "Yes, you see him. You see the dumpsters and the trash and the crumbly old brick and you see McTier,"

Teresa nodded.

"You see him there. This monster that destroyed so many lives. It's too much," Roy's voice got emotional. "See it, Teresa. Live it. The weekend garbage…the filthy walls…the faded cross…God may have mercy on William McTier, but you sure as hell wouldn't. He deserved to die, but you're still a good person, Teresa. You can get through this," He spoke emotionally.

She mumbled something.

"What?"

"The cross," She spoke clearer. "How did you know about the cross? It was inside the door. Only the killer saw it," She wiped her face of tears.

Roy felt stumped. "Well, Teresa, you told me about the crime scene,"

"No, I didn't," Her voice was now stronger.

"Oh," A voice drawled.

Roy turned around, confused.

"Beautifully done. Lovely work, Teresa," Patrick smiled.

Teresa smiled at the name he called her.

"What are you…?" Roy stammered.

"Of course!" Patrick exclaimed. "The cross. You couldn't resist the imaginary, could you, Doc?" He asked as he walked down the stairs. "Too much catholic, perhaps?"

"What's going on?" Roy asked.

"Surrender, Doc, we got you. Brilliant though," He spoke as he walked to stand by Teresa, his hand on her lower back. "Made Teresa come back week after week so you can get her fingerprints off the coffee mug and dose her with a memory loss drug. Double dose for Tuesday for memory loss. Memory loss, you knew Teresa would conceal, which made her fail her polygraph," He looked at the man dead in the eyes.

"That explains the disgusting coffee," Teresa realized.

Roy looked at Teresa. "Your breakdown in CBI? That was fake?"

Teresa smiled and looked at Patrick.

"And how good was that? Huh? My girl is an amazing actress,"

Teresa grinned.

Patrick looked back at Roy. "After that, all I had to do was get Minelli to get you to come around here,"

"I've been waiting for you all night," Teresa grinned.

"There was one little thing, just one," Patrick spoke. "You gave her too much memory loss medication. When Teresa couldn't remember the night, even under hypnosis, I knew she had been drugged. The rest of it, spot on," He winked. "Very, very impressive, but no one goes after Teresa and gets away with it. You should know since the Tanner incident,"

Roy made a face. _Didn't count on these two working together_. "Thanks, and yeah I should have known,"

"Not at all," Patrick lost his smile. "And make sure you remember next time not to mess with my best friend,"

Roy turned to Teresa.

Teresa mustered all her anger and threw a right hook.

SMACK.

Roy grunted.

Patrick winced.

"You're under arrest," Teresa told him as she handcuffed him.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Teresa sighed as she came back in her house to see Patrick drinking tea and watching her T.V.

"Rigsby got him?" Patrick asked and looked at her. She walked to him wearing just the jersey still and her legs were beautiful.

She nodded and grabbed a can of pop from the fridge.

Patrick eyed her ass when she bent over but turned back to the T.V. when she came back.

She walked and stood beside the chair he was in. "What are you watching?"

"Angry man is cooking," Patrick smiled.

"That shows real?" She was shocked and sat on the arm of the couch as she watched the man yell as she cooked.

Patrick again glanced out of his eye to see her body close.

Teresa laughed. "He's so acting!"

Patrick grinned.

She looked down at him. "Why did I have to wear this?"

"I wanted to see if he was a pervert also," He shrugged.

"Patrick!"

"What?" He shrugged. He then realized something. "You just called me Patrick,"

"I always do," She pointed out.

He thought about it. "Teresa…has your feelings changed for me?"

She looked at him. "You're still my best friend, Patrick,"

Patrick nodded and looked up at her. "Can I be more?"

Teresa was shocked. "What?"

"Never mind," he muttered and got up. "I should go," He walked quickly to the door, hoping to leave before his embarrassment inflamed him.

"Wait a minute!" She exclaimed and ran to the door, blocking it with her body.

He stared at her, a bit amused.

"You didn't wait for my answer," She pouted.

Patrick's mouth fell open.

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her, kissing him deeply.

He was shocked, but he was not going to let this go, damnit. No way.

She squeaked in surprise when he lifted her up, but she wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her fingers through his hair.

He moaned and kissed her and his tongue found his way into her mouth.

She moaned and arched accepting the kiss.

He pulled back to stare into lustful eyes. "I don't think we have can make it to the bed," He implied.

"I don't think so either," She breathed and kissed him again.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Teresa woke up with a groan and stretched. Her body was against something soft and turned around to see Patrick holding her from behind, his body as nude as hers.

She looked around to see they never even made it to the bed, but to the bottom of the stairs at least. She glanced down and was relieved she had no rug burns.

Last night was passionate. She never felt so alive.

Patrick groaned and opened his eyes. "Hello, beautiful,"

She smiled and kissed his lips.

He sighed in the kiss and pulled her closer.

After awhile, she pulled back to look at him.

"You're not regretting already, are you?" Patrick asked worriedly.

"Never," She promised.

Patrick grinned.

She got up to go to the bathroom.

"You're tempting me again!" Patrick called.

She laughed and did her business. She came back down to see Patrick trying to figure out her new coffee machine. She chuckled and made her way to him. "Need some help?"

He looked back and grinned. "Maybe,"

She took the cup and faltered slightly after noticing Patrick's wedding ring was gone, considering it was there last night.

"Well, that wouldn't be fair to you," He whispered as he noticed her falter.

She looked up. "You don't have to," She whispered.

"I want to,"

Teresa nodded, her mouth open. _He loves me_.

"I love you,"

She smiled. "I love you," She returned.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Teresa began to get her office back to order as she remembered the night she had with Patrick, after so long.

"I heard Minelli's billing you for the glass," Sam spoke.

Teresa turned. "It's only fair," She walked to her desk.

"You know, for a cop, you make a pretty convincing lunatic,"

_Because I feel like that every now and then_. She thought.

He walked in the rest of the way and stood beside her. "Jane must be proud,"

Teresa grinned. _More than you think_. "Maybe it's not good police work, but I enjoyed it," _Especially afterwards_.

"I'm glad you got cleared," Sam looked at her.

Teresa looked back at him, furrowing her brows. _Why are you looking at me like that, Sam_?

He walked closer and touched the box near her finger, which she pulled away. "You should know, that if it turned out to be you…" He didn't finish.

Teresa eyed him. _No you wouldn't_.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Patrick asked as he walked in and glanced at Teresa.

She looked at him and shook her head.

"No," Sam answered. "Night, Lisbon," He walked out.

Patrick smirked as he watched him leave.

Teresa rolled her eyes, but continued unpacking her box.

"Donuts from Maurice," Patrick handed her the white bag.

"Thank you," She smiled and took a donut out.

"I didn't see it…of course," He turned back to Teresa with jealousy in his veins.

"What?" She asked.

"He's in love with you," He told her in the duh tone.

"That's too bad. I love someone else," She smiled and swallowed her donut.

Patrick grinned. "As do I,"

She smiled and went back to unpacking her box.

"Need some help?"

She looked at him and noticed he was inches from her face, looking in the box. "Sure, why not,"

He looked up and smiled. He gave her a quick kiss so no one could see. _I want to be happy and she can provide that for me_.

She smiled more. _I seem to be happy more_.

* * *

END!

Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
